Mascarade
by Preciossa
Summary: Un reencuentro entre disfraces.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Todo era su culpa, de verdad.

Había soñado con este día.

Con todas las ideas de Hermione, todas sus reuniones...ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía a nadie a quien culpar...a nadie excepto a sí misma.

Cuando el Ministerio le preguntó sobre las tradicciones Muggles, sugirió una fiesta de disfraces.

No.

En realidad sugirió un baile de disfraces con temas.

Ahora, en el guardarropa, hiperventilando entre dos túnicas externas y formales estaba Hermione Granger con un vestido de algodón barato y zapatillas de rubí rojas.

* * *

Sus ojos vieron los zapatos rojos al momento en que las luces se encendieron.

Era alta. Más alta que cualquier bruja había visto antes. En realidad era por los zapatos...y ese atrevido color...

- Oh, la mujer de esos zapatos debe saber cómo se hacen las cosas.

Regulus se apoyó contra la columna de mármol grueso, viendo sutilmente, que no era el único hombre en la habitación que había sido tentado a dirigirse a esa bruja.

En verdad, su caminar era una contradicción: la inocencia y el erotismo.

Su cabello castaño caía sobre su espalda.

Era un regalo sensual de los dioses. El regalo perfecto depositado en esta misma sala.

Esos zapatos con tacones tan finos como los de una pluma, esas piernas esculpidas, sus músculos de la pantorrilla flexionándose con cada movimiento. El dobladillo de ese vestido con volantes que avanzaba era más hermoso que el que lucían las otras mujeres.

Regulus todavía no se había dado cuenta de que ella era la amiga del ahijado de su hermano. En ese momento le parecía el más dulce licor de cerezas.

Quería saborearla.

* * *

Hermione no podía evitarlo.

Lo sentía en el cuello. El calor y el cosquilleo de que alguien la observaba. Al principio era débil, pero los momentos pasaron mientras trataba de ignorarlo, hasta que se hizo insoportable.

Al principio, sólo interpretaba y restó importancia a la sensación. Pero esos pocos segundos hicieron que se extendiese por la parte trasera de su cuerpo, exigiendo ser reconocido. La parte trasera de sus piernas hormigueaban con las mismas emociones que el resto de su piel.

Hermione miró por encima del hombro hacia de dónde provenía la sensación.

Regulus Black.

Sus ojos vagaban sobre su cuerpo como si...no podía decirlo...jamás había sentido ese tipo de escrutinio y no podía, siquiera, empezar a comprender lo que significaba.

Sólo sabía que mientras estaba allí, con su traje rojo, pantalones ajustados y sombrero de tricornio negro y con una pluma; sus fantasías se habían hecho realidad y pesadilla.

Él se sorprendió cuando la reconoció.

Ella no se dio cuenta de su reacción, se tensó e intentó alejarse de él, caminando hacia el guardarropa.

Regulus casi dejó el incidente.

Casi.

Pero fue entonces, en ese momento decisivo, cuando vio su mirada antes de cerrar la puerta, mirándolo fijamente. El blanco de sus ojos brillaba y cualquier buen pirata sabía cuándo disparar y ganar.

Rápidamente, pero con disimulo, se dirigió a saquear su siguiente tesoro.

* * *

Ante sus ojos, el tejido frente a ella parecía borroso mientras luchaba por respirar, reprendiéndose por la situación actual.

Enumerando sus errores en voz alta, murmuró como un paciente de San Mungo.

_"¿En qué estaba pensando al vestirme como una fulana de época? Me estaba mirando. Él. No puede ser ¡Merlín!"_

Pateando la pared, maldijo. Entonces inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y enderezó su apariencia usando el espejo del guardarropa. Se deshizo de los sentimientos negativos y empezó a apreciar su situación.

Se armó de valor mientras cuadraba la mandíbula al más puro estilo Gryffindor.

Era una bruja poderosa. Había luchado mucho durante todos estos años. Hasta ahora, todo el mundo decía que era una erudita y sus conversaciones eran útiles e importantes para las relaciones del Ministerio.

Si abandonaba la sala, lo notarían.

Iba a quedarse.

Iba a estar de pie orgullosa y con postura firme hasta que se sintiese tan segura como su postura sugería.

Entonces se marcharía y esperaría a ver si alguien decía algo.

- Si alguien quiere follar conmigo, le pisotearé con mis tacones de aguja hasta que se disculpe.

Acto seguido, abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar a Regulus Black, viéndose muy varonil.

Regulus no pudo evitar notar el rubor de sus mejillas que se extendía hasta su pronunciado escote. Tampoco pudo contener su sonrisa.

- ¿Está en peligro, señorita Granger?-preguntó juguetón.

* * *

Cuando se giró para mirarla por completo, ella fue consciente de lo atractivo que era. Cuando lo conoció, era un larguirucho aristócrata.

Había salido de un retrato que estaba en la Casa de los Black.

No estaba muerto, después de todo.

Hasta el mismísimo Sirius se había quedado sorprendido, pero desde entonces, los hermanos Black habían vivido juntos.

Hermione les visitaba a menudo, pero parecía que no le agradaba mucho a Regulus. Sirius sólo se reía de ellos y, de vez en cuando, les guiñaba un ojo.

Pero Regulus era formidable. Y su cuerpo...la de horas que había estado observándolo desde la distancia.

Era hermoso.

Y su traje, mostraba su cuerpo de una manera que exigía respeto de los demás hombres y el intenso escrutinio de todas las mujeres de la sala. Cada uno presa del deseo que envolvía a ese misterioso hombre.

Se preguntó cómo estaría desnudo.

- Si me disculpas, Black.

Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo para gruñir. Ella se giró hacia la derecha y se acercó a él, suponiendo que iba a dejarla salir. Pero cuando lo hizo, Regulus cerró la distancia entre ellos.

La fuerza del empuje, hizo que Hermione retrocediese. Él la agarró con su mano libre y con la gracia de un paso de baile, la giró, cerrando la puerta mientras la hacía girar hasta que se detuvo por completo y se puso, de forma increíble, verticalmente.

Hermione sintió su mano rodeando su espalda y se preguntó si debía tratar de escapar.

Sus manos se dirigieron a su pecho, pero mientras lo hacía, sintió a Regulus apretar su agarre. La mano de Regulus se dirigió a su trenza, jugando con ella entre sus dedos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras él miraba su traje.

- No pude evitar escuchar tus intenciones desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Crees que esto es follar? Si ese es el caso, no era lo que estaba esperando...

El comentario de Regulus fue cortado por el arrebato y el empujón de la fulana delante de él.

- Tks, tks, tks...Granger, por favor, cálmate. Sólo estaba tratando de aligerar la situación. Una vez más, te lo pregunto: ¿estás de acuerdo?

Él la soltó suavemente y la permitió retroceder un paso.

Hermione sintió el cambio de temperatura en todo su cuerpo cuando él la soltó. El frío del armario la hizo temblar ante la pérdida del calor de su cuerpo.

- Me siento muy bien, Black. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Esta vez, Hermione no hizo ningún gesto de intento de avanzar, sabiendo que si avanzaba, volvería a repetir el movimiento. Esperó hasta que él se retirase.

- ¿Por qué corres?

Era el personaje oscuro y siniestro del Capitán Garfio que antes cautivó tanto a Hermione como su contraparte real. Antes que nada, se aclaró la garganta, calculó y analizó su nuevo look y lo bien que se adaptaba a su personalidad...una manifestación externa de la depravación...y lo bien que le sentaba ahora, amenazante y peligroso en el guardarropa.

Regulus sonrió.

_"¡Oh, Merlín! Un pirata. Un pirata. Hermione, este es tu hombre ideal, una de tus fantasías secretas y acaba de cerrar la puerta con magia sin varita."_ Se ruborizó ante la idea. _"Un hombre muy malo en busca del botín"._

Se aclaró la garganta, intentando ignorar ese último pensamiento.

Regulus dio un paso hacia ella, pero Hermione lo detuvo con su mano y le apuntó con su dedo en su esternón.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?

- ¿Quieres que te responda? Veo que vamos a estar en este guardarropa mucho tiempo.

Hermione esperó de nuevo, negándose a decir una palabras más y escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

Los ojos de Regulus seguían donde sus cuerpos se tocaron. La yema de su dedo...y su mirada se movió como el fuego por su brazo desnudo hasta la manga. Después miró su cuello desnudo y sus labios. Él también guardó silencio, pero finalmente, levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos, sin vacilar ni una sola vez.

- Porque quería hacer lo que ningún otro hombre en la habitación era lo suficientemente hombre para hacer.

- ¿El qué? ¿Ridiculizarme?

Hermione no pudo evitar señalarle una vez más con su dedo.

Una ola de confusión cruzó los rasgos de Regulus, pero rápidamente, la ocultó.

- ¿En serio? ¿No quieres esto? Está bien.

Regulus chasqueó los dedos para que la puerta se abriese y dejarla salir.

Una ola de emociones recorrió a Hermione y la ira reemplazó al miedo y la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Black? ¿Acaso crees que no soy adecuada para ti?-la mano de Hermione se cirnió sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Regulus no la había perseguido lo suficiente y ella estaba completamente equivocada sobre sus intenciones.

- No, Granger. Vine aquí, porque, al igual que mi personaje...-dio un paso hacia ella.-...sé cuando buscar un tesoro digno.-se giró lentamente hacia ella. Las palabras siguientes confundieron a Hermione.-La picardía de mi carácter, me dio ganas de arrodillarme ante ti en la aburrida pista de baile y levantarte la falda con volantes con el fin de ver tus encantos más exquisitos. Mejor aun, te perseguí a este guardarropa con la esperanza de tumbarte ante mí mientras quitaba tus zapatos, recorría tus piernas y quedaba totalmente expuesto tu...-de alguna manera la había respaldado contra la pared vacía entre las hileras de trajes.-...tesoro de mujer antes de saquearte.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

Ente el calor y la lujuria de sus palabras se había olvidado de que estaban aquí.

En un guardarropa.

En un acto del Ministerio.

Y su cuerpo estaba al ras contra el de ella.

Y sus bragas estaban empapadas y su cuerpo estaba tan listo...

Se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía que hacerse con el control de la situación con el fin de distinguir sin hacer el ridículo.

- Si es así, entonces, Regulus, arrodíllate delante de mí.

Hermione hizo una expresión extraña, pero de todos modos, lo dijo.

A ambos les sorprendió lo que Hermione dijo, pero ahora que lo había dicho, parecía que el espacio de la habitación se había reducido.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia arriba, pero lo sintió tragar antes de ponerse de rodillas.

Su respiración era agitada.

Regulus estaba inclinado ante ella...algo que Hermione nunca había pensado que iba a hacer en su presencia...y estaba completamente desarmado.

La mano de Regulus cogió la de ella para poder besarla en los nudillos. Ni en sus sueños más descabellados creyó que estaría así...a los pies de una bruja.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba.

La punta de sus zapatos rubí desaparecía tras su vestido.

Ella estaba tan cerca de él...

Regulus no sabía qué hacer ahora. La realidad de este momento era mucho más frágil que el vulgar y escandaloso libertinaje que había imaginado en su ensoñación: Granger entre la columna y él.

Él besó la palma de su mano y la miró a los ojos.

- Por favor, no juegues conmigo, Hermione.

Hermione era dolorosamente consciente de su emoción, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, al compás de los latidos de su propio corazón...bombeando dolorosamente en su interior, preparado para salir en cualquier momento.

- Lo siento, Black.-susurró Hermione.-Pero nunca has mostrado nada hacia mí que no fuese indiferencia. ¿Cómo he de tomar este repentino cambio de intenciones?

- ¿Indiferencia? No. Sólo competitividad. Me intrigas. Me apasionas. Instigas tales pasiones en mí que estás constantemente en mi vida diaria e incluso en mis pensamientos. Ninguna otra mujer se ha metido tan profundamente en todo mi ser.

Hermione suspiró y su cuerpo se estremeció por sus palabras. Se quedó quieta mientras él continuaba.

- Y habría continuado así hasta que finalmente me has dado el jaque mate.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-susurró Hermione.

- Finalmente, me has hecho perder el control. Este...-la yema de su dedo medio rozó la parte posterior de su pierna.-...disfraz. Me ha hecho perder el control.-rozó ligeramente la parte posterior de su rodilla y después apartó su mano.

- Has ganado. Granger, admito mi derrota siempre y cuando me hagas tu prisionero.

La emoción de hacer algo arrancado de sus más profundas fantasías casi hace que cometiese un acto impropio de ella, por eso se detuvo en el momento preciso.

- Levántate.-ordenó cuando por fin consiguió hablar.

Regulus la miró fijamente intentando adivinar si lo que seguía era algo bueno o algo malo. Se irguió lentamente, arrastrando su traje por el suelo. Ese fue el único susurro en la habitación.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras él se levantaba. Era más alto que ella. Aspiró su embriagador aroma de excitación. Masculino. Excitación y sudor. Su colonia hacía alusión a una riqueza que luchaba por descifrar.

Ah, era Whisky de Fuego.

A Hermione se le hacía la boca agua.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar qué quiero ser parte de este juego al que estás jugando, Black?

Hermione intentó que sus palabras fuesen estoicas.

Fue instantáneo. Su ego e intuición trabajaban en conjunto para darle una respuesta que la satisfaciera.

- El echo de que todavía no me has lanzado la maldición asesina o me tirases contra la pared, Granger, me hace pensar así.

Cuando Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, Regulus la alcanzó y la apretó firmemente contra la pared, sus labios rozando los suyos mientras hablaba.

- Y el echo de envuelvas tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, Granger, me hace pensar así.

Y Hermione se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho. Lanzó un pequeño gemido mientras el cuerpo de Regulus se apoderaba del de ella en pleno motín, presionando su espalda contra la pared, mientras su pelvis se presionaba contra su dureza. Sintió el dolor desesperado de tenerlo en su núcleo palpitante y se estremeció.

La respuesta de Regulus fue estrecharla más, aumentando la presión y fricción en ese mismo lugar.

Regulus casi sonrió hasta que Hermione habló, rompiendo el beso lento y minucioso.

- Para.

Hermione puso un pie en el suelo y luego el otro.

Regulus se apartó de ella, retractándose de su agarre y dejando un espacio entre ellos. Inspiró profundamente al ver los rizos que se habían soltado en pleno "abrazo".

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con la excitación que vio en su rostro mientras su cerebro intentaba escucharla.

- Si esto va a suceder, no será aquí.-jadeó Hermione, sin aliento.

Regulus gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia adelante mientras sentía la mano de Hermione sobre su sensibilizado miembro. Ella lo acarició con más fuerza, para demostrar que no se arrepentía de la actividad, sólo de la ubicación.

- Despídete de todos, Regulus. Nos vemos en la puerta principal.-Hermione miró sus labios con anticipación al darse cuenta de que este hombre estaba completamente a su disposición.-Nos apareceremos en mi casa. Creo que ha llegado el momento de discutir los términos de tu rendición.


End file.
